M4A1 Dark Knight
:For the original version, see M4A1. M4A1 Dark Knight is a special assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :Can be exchanged by collecting 888 Transcendence Pieces or through Transcendence Decoder. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration power. If in possession, the user will be granted the following buffs: *Increases the duration of Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero by 1 second. *Firepower is increased 5 levels at the start of the round for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *Superior penetration power in B mode *Fast reloading time *Light weight *Boast a number of benefits *Low recoil, especially in B mode *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High magazine size Disadvantages *Expensive price *Loud shots *Bullet traces expose the location of the shooter *Idling sound is audible enough to be deafening *Obtainable through item collection only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes Release date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Japan: 30 September 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 December 2015. *Indonesia: 3 February 2016. Tips ;Overall *Whenever a player shoots with the secondary fire mode, tracer rounds can be seen no matter if they passed through an object or not. *Do not use in a wide area if being chased zombies, especially at the secondary fire. Because M4A1 Dark Knight is not suitable to attack the enemy in the wide area. This weapon will be more effective when the enemy is on the line. *When an enemy approaches, use the primary fire mode to attack. Because the RoF of secondary fire slower than primary fire. ; Zombie Scenario *Its A mode can deal around 300 ~ 400 damage per shot to bosses, while its B mode can deal roughly 450 ~ 600 damage per shot. Comparison AK-47 Paladin= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+7%) *Lower recoil in B mode (-18%) *Higher rate of fire in both modes (+10% each) *Higher penetration power in B mode *Can perform Deadly Shot with B mode ; Neutral *Same price ($6500) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Infinite spared ammo in Scenario modes *Same reloading time *Has buff and hit marker functions *Costly prerequisite (888 Transcendence Pieces required) ; Negative *Lower damage in both modes (A mode -3; B mode -18) *Lower knockback power *No splash damage |-| M4A1= ; Positive *Higher base damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+2) *Lighter(+5) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size(+20) *Faster reload time *Can be used by both faction (CT and TR) *Has High Penetration mode ;Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode *Same knockback power ;Negative *Higher recoil in both mode *More expensive(+$3400) *No silence mode *Lower rate of fire in B mode (-10) *Rarely obtained from Transcendence Decoder |-| Brick Piece V2= ;Positve *Higher accuracy(+2) *Lighter(+5) *Higher magazine size(+10) *Faster reload time in A mode *Has High Penetration mode ;Neutral *Same damage *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Can be used by both faction *Hard to be obtained *Same rate of fire ;Negative *Higher recoil *More expensive(+$500) *Does not have missible Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Buffm4_viewmodel.png|View model File:Buffm4tw_viewmodel.png|Ditto, with a special paint File:Buffak_buffm4_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Akm4bufftwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:M4darkknightchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_150930.png|Japan poster File:Akm4buffcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster INDOM4A1DARKKNIGHT.png|Indonesia poster File:Saswithm4darkknight.jpg|SAS with M4A1 Dark Knight File:Buffm4_hud.png|HUD icon M4A1 DARK KNIGHT.png|Obtained from event 2015_1214_1235_30_0.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Buffm4tw_worldmodel.png|M4A1 Overlord Primary shooting sound Secondary shooting sound File:M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin - Counter-Strike Nexon Zombies File:Boss Chase - M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin, Laser Minigun, Dual Uzi| File:Previewing the M4A1 Dark Knight (Counter-Strike Online)-0 File:CSO M4A1 Dark Knight is OVERPOWERED! (Zombie Hero) Trivia *Similar buff effects are not duplicated if the player owns an M4A1 Dark Knight and other Buff Series. *Players who possess the M4A1 Dark Knight will have an icon displayed next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others. Furthermore, in the results board all of the players will be shown with a similar icon as a result of the additional EXP, however different for those that don't own one of the weapons. *Both M4A1 Dark Knight and AK-47 Paladin will slightly zoom-in upon switching to their secondary fire mode, not much difference though, rather, the augment is negligible. *The M4A1 Dark Knight is coated with an alloy that makes it shine as reflection. This can be spot whenever a player strafes from one side to another. **This is actually a "chrome" effect that was firstly used in CSOWC Edition of SKULL-7 and SKULL-5. This chrome effect is already available since the first GoldSrc engine game, Half-Life. **It, alongside the AK-47 Paladin, glows in the dark as well. *Its primary fire sound is similar to the M16A1. *In Indonesia region, it is described that this weapon uses .50 BMG Evil Flare. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. *Knight at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:American Category:.50 BMG users